Arigatou
by Uzu-AI
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata akan berkencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Naruto gugup bukan kepalang. Ia bahkan meminjam buku Sai tentang berkencan/"...sebenarnya aku takut..."/"Aku akan selalu mencintai Naruto-kun apa adanya"/Bad summary/ R&R?


**Arigatou**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Character : Naruto and Hinata**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: Alur laju, typo atau miss typo.**

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari manga dua halamannya Kishimoto-sensei tentang hari kencannya Naruhina.**

Secercah cahaya menyeruak masuk kedalam ruang kamar pemuda bermatakan samudera yang sedari tadi terus mondar-mandir sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Wajahnya bermandikan keringat dingin, sementara pikirannya bekerja keras, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang penting.

Tak lama setelah itu ia terdiam, raut wajahnya tampak seperti telah menemukan jawaban yang penuh keraguan, "…Sebenarnya aku takut…"

"Tidak! Apa lagi yang aku takutkan?" kedua tangannya menepuk pelan pipi tannya. "Yosh!"

.

.

"…Aku benar-benar takut…" batin Naruto frustasi.

Sebenarnya hari ini ia ada janji kencan dengan gadis pujaannya. Tapi, ia tak punya pengalaman yang bagus dalam berkencan.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan gadis pujaannya –Hinata- tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Yo! Hinata" balas Naruto tanpa lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

Seketika Hinata terpesona.

"Ayo kita pergi, Hinata" ajak Naruto sembari meraih tangan mungil Hinata dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Iya" balas Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut.

.

.

"B-bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia akan sebegitu gugupnya sampai bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"_Aku bisa pinjamkan bukuku tentang berkencan" _seketika Naruto teringat saat Sai meminjamkannya buku tentang berkencan.

Wajahnya mulai cerah "Yosh! Aku akan mentraktir Hinata makan!" batinnya ceria

"Um Naruto-kun, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, sebenarnya sedari tadi mereka hanya berkeliling desa dan sekali mampir ke toko aksesoris.

"Karena sudah siang, gimana kalau kita makan saja?" tawar Naruto.

"Baiklah"

.

.

"A-A-APAAAAN INI?!" batin Naruto frustasi setelah melihat daftar harga makanan di restoran mewah. Sebenarnya ia berencana ingin mentraktir Hinata makan di tempat yang – sedikit – berkelas tinggi, tapi ia rasa dompet katak kesayangannya tak akan mampu mengatasinya.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan bisa membuat Hinata senang, ugh padahal aku ingin sekali makan bersamanya disini" gumam Naruto pelan.

Hinata yang sedari tadi cemas karena Naruto terlihat putus asa melihat daftar harga menu restoran itu pun akhirnya mengerti akan sesuatu.

Ia lalu menatap kantung dompet Naruto, "Byakugan!" batinnya.

Dilihatnya disitu hanya terdapat beberapa lembar uang yang di pikirnya tidak akan cukup jika mereka makan di restoran itu.

Hinata memandang sendu punggung Naruto, ia tahu kalau Naruto ingin membuatnya senang, tapi ia juga tidak mau Naruto kesulitan karenanya.

"huh?" Naruto kaget karena Hinata tiba-tiba merangkul lengannya.

"Aku…aku ingin makan di Ichiraku saja" kata Hinata.

Naruto sedikit tertegun, disamping ia merasa lega karena setidaknya mereka tidak harus makan di restoran itu.

"Naruto-kun suka ramen, kan?"

"Ah aku mengerti, baiklah…" kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo"

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, langit yang tadinya biru cerah bagai hamparan samudera, berganti jingga kemerahan karena sang mentari mulai bersembunyi.

Angin semilir berhembus sepoi, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan, saling berpautan tangan.

Mereka berjalan melewati taman desa. Namun, tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak Naruto pun ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ano ne, Naruto-kun" Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya. Naruto bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Hinata semakin kuat.

Naruto terlihat sedikit bingung, menunggu kalimat Hinata selanjutnya.

Hinata lalu meraih tangan Naruto yang satunya lagi, dan menggenggam keduanya dengan erat. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan seksama, "Aku sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" tuturnya.

"Hinata…" Naruto terkesima.

"Selama ini aku selalu ingin berjalan bersamamu, dan berada di sisimu." Lanjutnya lagi, Hinata merasa seperti akan menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang.

"…dan menyadari bahwa Naruto-kun menerimaku, aku senang akan hal itu…"

Naruto hanya bisa diam, ia bingung ingin membalas apa ucapan Hinata.

"Maka dari itu, Naruto-kun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi" Naruto tertegun. Ya, ia baru sadar, sejak awal hubungannya dengan Hinata, ada banyak hal yang ia takutkan. Ia takut Hinata akan membencinya karena kebiasaan buruknya atau ia takut Hinata akan meninggalkannya kalau tahu ia tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang mewah pada Hinata, mengingat kalau gadisnya itu adalah putri sulung ketua Klan Hyuuga golongan atas.

Naruto menatap Hinata tidak percaya, ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Hinata mampu membaca jalan pikirannya.

"Hanya dengan berada dekat denganmu, sudah membuatku sangat senang. Jadi, Naruto-kun tidak pelu bersusah payah, karena aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu dan aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan kekuranganmu. Aku akan selalu mencintai Naruto-kun apa adanya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, berusaha membuat Naruto mempercayai ucapannya.

"Hinata…" lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya dan merutuki dirinya. Benar, kenapa selama ini dia mengkhawatirkan hal bodoh itu. Ia bahkan sampai lupa bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu sudah mencintainya sejak mereka masih kecil. Apalagi yang perlu ia ragukan dari ketulusan cinta gadis itu?

Sontak Hinata kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Hinata, terima kasih atas segalanya. Kamu selalu ada disaat aku putus asa. Kamu selalu datang untuk menyemangatiku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa memiliki kekasih sehebat dirimu." Ucap Naruto tulus. Ia bisa merasakan Hinata membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka saling berpandangan, seolah berbicara melalui tatapan mata.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata" ajak Naruto.

"Iya"

.

.

Kali ini Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang, ia cukup trauma takut kehilangan Hinata lagi kalau membiarkannya pulang sendirian.

Naruto dan Hinata telah berada di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Nah Hinata, kita sudah sampai, masuklah." Kata Naruto.

Hinata mengambil sedikit langkah kecil kedepan, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Naruto-kun, terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok" ucapnya.

"Yah sampai jumpa" balas Naruto tersenyum. Di lihatnya gadisnya itu berbalik dan berjalan kedepan.

Belum beberapa langkah, Hinata kemudian berhenti, di balikkannya lagi tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan cepat dan "cup!"

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Naruto, Hinata sedikit merona, "Jaa na" katanya, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto memandang sedikit tak percaya, di elusnya pelan pipinya tadi, sunggingan senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

"Yosh! Aku akan mimipi indah malam ini!" serunya semangat.

.

.

.END.

Yo! Salam kenal. Terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita ini. Sungguh, aku sangat menghargai pembaca yang mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita abal ini.

Beberapa saat setelah membaca manga 2page nya MK, aku berpikir ingin membuat cerita yang seperti ini. Jujur, alurnya super cepat. Selain karena terburu-buru, aku juga lagi dikondisi "kantung tebal" alias kurang tidur. Sebenarnya aku ga terpikir mau ngasih judul apa untuk cerita ini, tapi tiba-tiba saja kata "Arigatou" terlintas begitu saja, yah walaupun judul yang satu itu sangat pasaran, tapi sebenarnya maknanya sangat dalam. Baiklah, berkenankah kalian member review? Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa.


End file.
